


Morning afters

by RGaijin



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGaijin/pseuds/RGaijin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not often that the Ice Queen and her Major had the luxury of spending a morning after together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning afters

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Written for the prompt morning afters. This is going along with the idea that these two might actually have the whole secret marriage theory thing going on so, that might explain why they are more familiar with one another than usual. As opposed to the way you would expect Olivier to be with Miles.

It's not often that the Ice Queen and her Major had the luxury of spending a morning after together what with their meticulous awareness to keep their little secret safe.

But when they did the affair was endearing as well as amusing to say the least. Depending on who would awaken first. If were Miles, he would sneak out of bed as carefully as possible and pad around the room on tiptoes to get to her adjoining room and put on the coffee maker to have her open her eyes to the pleasing aroma of Briggs famed bitter coffee. A little something he knew she liked to start her day with.

And when it was ready, he would pour her some in her favourite red mug which he'd gotten for her from a random trip to the city, presenting it to her with a smile and a kiss to her forehead just as she exited her en suite, clad in a soft pink robe looking contently pleased and the littlest of sparkles flying about her.

It was a sight he loved to behold, one only he could or ever would see — a sparkling Olivier was as rare a creature as the spotting of a white unicorn, and because he was the only one who was blessed with this sight. To him it was a thousand times more stimulating than that kick the coffee in her hands gave.

If it wasn't apparent by now; than let this little bit of knowledge be shared, Miles was an absolute gentle man. The perfect knight to his queen, and one who always made sure to put her needs before anything else.

Now if Olivier were the one to awaken first, things wouldn't be as warm and bubbly.

A sudden opening of her baby blues flickering about, would take her a few moments to be aware of her surroundings and to notice the muscular body lying beside her. Her sleepy face suddenly showing the barest twitch of a sly grin and before the happily dozing Major could be aware, feet as cold as ice are shoved against his back which in turn sends the poor man jumping out of bed, almost. He sits up then running a clumsy hand through his loose bedhead of grey locks, giving at her with a tired, indignant gaze.

"Morning already, love?"

"Isn't that obvious? Now get up!"

And with a harsh pull of his arm — a gesture that was full of love of course, she would pull him out of bed and guide him to the en suite where his spare toothbrush rested beside hers. After taking turns wash their faces, they share the little space before her mirror and both brush their teeth together in perfect harmony.

Morning afters were a rare and precious thing for these two tough Briggs soldiers.


End file.
